


Getting caught in the rain, a fireplace, and snuggling.

by Epsilon_Eridani



Series: Three Elements [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Astraphobia, Cuddles, Cute, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Rain, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon_Eridani/pseuds/Epsilon_Eridani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of a drabble series using three element prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aaron Hotchner

"I wonder if the rain will stop soon" you hold your hand palm up, catching the falling water in your cupped palm. The young boy on your lap dozes quietly while the two of you sit on your porch and enjoy the sound of the cool spring rain.

"When will daddy be home?" He mumbles, clutching your neck tighter.

"He should be home soon Jacky " you hum, stroking his back. He snuggles closer, enjoying the warmth, safeness, and comfort you radiate. You get to the point where you're dozing off as well when you hear a car pull up. Soon a dripping Hotch is standing next to you.

"Aaron, hey" you carefully stand, balancing the sleeping Jack on your hip.

"Hey" he responds, kissing your forehead before taking Jack into the house the three of you share.

"You go get changed, you'll give Jack a chill in those wet clothes" you take Jack and sit with him across your lap on the loveseat. Aaron appears dressed in a plain grey t-shirt and sweatpants. He smiles before going to the fireplace and stoking up the embers and adding a few more logs.

"Daddy....?" Jack groans, Aaron stands and makes his way to you, pulling Jack into his lap and wrapping an arm around your shoulders to keep you close.

"Yeah buddy, it's me" He kisses Jack's head when he snuggles down against him.

"I'm glad you're home" Jack mumbles before dozing off again.

"Me too buddy, me too" Aaron whispers, turning and kissing your temple. You sigh contentedly and curl closer to him.

"You know, since Hailey died I never thought I'd be content like this again" you hum, laying a kiss against his cheek.

"You've helped heal the pain that was left behind" he turns and kisses you.

"Does this mean that [Name] will be my mommy now?" the two of you break apart at the sound of Jack's sleepy voice.

" 'cause I'd like that" he murmurs before falling back asleep. You and Aaron chuckle.

"Well we won't want to disappoint him, do we?" you grin, leaning closer.

"That would be terrible"


	2. Spencer Reid

"Ugh, I hope the rain will let up soon" you grumble, shaking out your coat. You and Reid managed to make it to a small coffee shop before the rain had caught the two of you.

"But the rain is a good thing! we haven't had enough rain this spring so this rain will help all the plants grow!" Reid argues, you laugh, moving his damp hair out of his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna leg it back to my place, you coming?" Reid stutters out an affirmative answer so you grab his hand and pull him through the chilly, windy rain to your house.

"If you could start up a fire while I find us some dry clothes that'd be a huge help." without waiting for his answer, you go into your room and change, finding a t-shirt and sweats for Reid.

"These should fit you..." you hand over the garments and a towel.

            You sit beside the crackling fire and begin rubbing down your hair while Reid changes. Reid reappears with a towel around his neck and sits next to you. You smile at him and pick up a smaller towel, then you begin drying his hair. He sits still, you above him, drying his unruly locks until a crash of thunder makes him flinch and shy away. You frown, seeing the panic reflected in his eyes. When lightning strikes he flinches again, his eyes telling you 'help me' so you slide to where he's sitting. You wind your arms around him and guide his head to your chest, letting him listen to your heartbeat over the sounds of thunder and lightning. You begin humming, gently stroking Reid's hair while you move your lips to his forehead.

            The rain had calmed to a gentle patter when Reid pulls back, he gives you a shaky smile. You return the smiles and kiss his forehead again. The two of you settle into the loveseat next to the fireplace and sit in silence for a while, the only sounds are the crackling of the fire, the soft falling rain and the ticking of the clock.

"Want to talk about it?" you offer quietly, feeling his ribs expand against your side with a deep breath.

"When I was eight.... my mom was having on of her bad days-" he starts shakily, stops and takes another deep breath "-she, um, she locked me outside for.... not eating my vegetables? I begged and pleaded with her, but then it started to rain" you squeeze his shoulder gently, letting him know he's not alone.

"I pounded on the door but she never answered. That was one of the worst storms in Vegas history" you hold him close and stroke his back.

"I'm so sorry that happened" you murmur against his shoulder. He pulls back and give you a smile.

"It's fine, I'm making new memories of rain" he whispers, you smile up at him, pulling him to you and kissing him. He kisses you back with slow, sweet passion. You break away for breath and lean your forehead against his.

"I'm really starting to enjoy the rain" you smile and kiss him again.

"Me too Spencer,  me too"


	3. JJ (Jennifer Jeroe)

"What is taking Will so long?" JJ murmurs, looking over to where you're playing with Henry in front of a crackling fireplace. It's Christmas Eve and everything's set up for a wonderful morning, but it's been raining for two days straight.

"It's raining pretty hard" you comment, continuing to color with Henry. You're Will's younger sister. JJ asked you to come to DC from Seattle to surprise Will for Christmas.

"Aunt [Name]! Look, look!" Henry calls pointing to the picture, you gasp playfully and pick him up, tickling his tummy, he squirms, laughing.

"That's so beautiful! You're going to be a new Van Gogh" you plant kisses across his face, laughing at his laughter. JJ shakes her head and smiles fondly at the two of you. Her look becomes worried when thunder booms and lightning crackles. Her maternal instincts kick in when Henry whimpers.

"Wow, it's Windy's birthday! He's having a party in the clouds, can you hear the clouds clapping? Oh wow! They have streamers and flashing lights! Let's sing happy birthday to Windy" you lead Henry in a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday'  while marching around the living room, Henry in tow.

"Is that my sister I hear?" Will's distinct voice rings out from the foyer.

"Daddy!" Henry shrieks, launching himself at the dripping Will, you smile softly and refrain from doing exactly what Henry just did.

"Well it's been almost ten years since we've seen each other in person Will, and what better time than on Christmas?" You hug Will tightly, barely keeping the tears at bay, you ignore the dampness seeping through the front of your shirt while you give Will one more squeeze before letting him go to wipe your eyes. He gives you a large smile before going to hug JJ.

"Nope! You're all wet and while Henry and [Name] don't care, I do! Go get changed before you get sick." JJ laughs, shooing Will away. Later, Henry asleep on Will's lap, the three of you continue a Lamontagne tradition of exchange small gifts on Christmas Eve. You smile at JJ's enthusiasm for the necklace you got her, with her, Will's and Henry's birthstones incased in a silver heart. You sigh contentedly, this is a scene you'd like to never forget, your brother, his wife and son all contently entangled on Christmas Eve.

"Will, look, it's snowing!" you cheer quietly, Will chuckles at you, his kid sister he loves just as much as he loves his family. All of you take in the quiet evening, content to just sit in each other's presence is silence. The only sound the crackling of the fire.


	4. Emily Prentiss

You splash along happily through the puddles, the rain falling across your face when you tilt your umbrella back. You love the rain and the way it turns the world into a cozy grey place. Your giggles make passer-bys look up and smile at your child-like love of the rain. You squint and a large smile stretches over your face.

"Emily! Wait up!" you call, dashing forward and reaching where your  smiling girlfriend Emily Prentiss is  standing, waiting for you.

"[Name], good to see you" you give her a hug and lean closer to her, letting her share your bright red umbrella.

"You've lived here in London for six months and you still haven't acquired an umbrella?" you tease, slipping an arm into hers.

"Why would I need an umbrella when you always share yours?" she shoots back, laughing at the face you make.

"So I'm just your umbrella supplier? I thought you loved me!" you pout and Emily laughs harder before leaning over to peck your cheek.

"I do love you" she smiles tenderly and kisses you again. You melt against her. She breaks away and smiles before snatching your umbrella and running off with it. You recover and chase after her, your laughter bouncing off the pavement. You arrive back at your shared apartment and open the door to see Emily stoking the fire to warm the chilly apartment.

"I'll put a cuppa on" you call and walk to the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove. Soon you and Emily are sat, pressed closely together, on the sofa near the fire. You're reading to her and she's playing with your [h/c] tresses.

            You feel her head slip onto your shoulder and her breathing even out. You slowly stop reading and place the book on the table. You wrap your arms around her and enjoy the soft evening in with your girlfriend.


	5. Derek Morgan

"Crap!" you curse, bringing your hood against the wind, the rain stinging your already deep pink cheeks. You look down at what's left of the crime scene slowly being washed away. You shiver and look up at the grey sky.

"What, can't deal with a little rain [Name]?" you glare at Morgan, shivering miserably against the cold of the Ohio.

"Morgan, I'm from California, more specifically, I'm from _San Diego_ it's literally always warm there." the effect of your glare are dulled by your shivering. Morgan laughs loudly and wraps an arm around you, you instantly feel ten degrees warmer and can't help but subconsciously snuggling closer to him.

"Come on, the rest of the team is already at the hotel, I think we're done here" you nod in agreement, another shiver wracking your body. Morgan looks over at you with concern.

"Let's get out of this wind" he guides you gently to the car and makes sure you're strapped in tightly before he gets into the driver's side and buckles himself in. He smiles over at you before pulling out and driving to the hotel.

When you reach the hotel, you look out the window, unwilling to leaving the warmth of the car to go into the hotel.

"It's like a ten foot walk, come on" Morgan coaxes you, but you remain stubbornly inside the car. He sighs and decides to do something drastic. In a smooth motion he unbuckles your seat belt and carries your struggling form through the icy rain into the warm hotel lobby where a fire's blazing. You're shivering even more than ever in your damp clothes, Morgan takes your wet jacket and replaces it with his own leather one. You try to say thanks but you find you stutter so badly that you end up just shutting your mouth.

"What happened?" JJ's concerned voice calls, you turn to see her coming down the stairs with a towel and a blanket.

"I-I'm just really c-cold" your stutter improved with the heat and JJ gives you a concerned looks before passing you the towel and blanket.

"This weather's a shock to your system, it wasn't the best idea for you to go out in it." she murmurs, you give her a smile through chattering teeth.

"I'll be fine, I'm a tough one" you whisper, sneezing loudly before more shivers wrack your body. JJ helps you up the stairs and into the room the two of you will be sharing.

"We need to get these clothes off of you" JJ helps you peel off your wet clothes while Emily starts a shower. You try to protest, try to tell them you're not a child but they hush you and continue on with their tasks. Soon you're bathed and in dry clothes, sipping a mug of hot cocoa, laughing and chatting with the girls.

"Mind if we join you?" You all look up to see Reid and Morgan, both with their own mugs, standing by the doorway. When you affirm that they could Morgan comes over and tucks an arm around you. You grin and settle down closer to him, enjoying a quiet night with your family in your usually hectic life.


End file.
